Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component module.
Such a component module is used in the field of multichannel optical (data) communications, in which electrooptical component modules (so-called electrooptical modules) with a plurality of closely spaced optical channels are employed. The goal is to achieve the largest possible scale of integration, that is a small module size. Typically, the modules are intended for optical coupling, for instance to a data line with an optical pc bay or plug rack, in which a plurality of optical waveguide ends and thus a plurality of separate optical channels are carried in a plug connector part. Stringent demands are made in the production and assembly of such component modules.
A component module is known from European Patent Application EP 0 699 931 A1 to include a first substrate with optical waveguides having end surfaces that are beveled. Radiation emitted by the optically active zones of a converter mounted on a second substrate is coupled into the optical waveguides by total reflection from the end surfaces. Corresponding metallizations are provided on the substrates and on the converter in order to align the converter and the substrate with one another. During assembly, the surface tension of solder melted onto the metallizations is exploited for the sake of adjustment.
A coupling configuration is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,954 in which surface-emitting laser diodes are disposed on the rear side of a first substrate. A plurality of optical waveguides end on an end surface of a second substrate and are aligned with the laser diodes through the use of parallel alignment pins and corresponding recesses on the first substrate.
In a further component module known from European Patent Application EP 0 682 279 A1, an optoelectronic element (for instance in the form of a photodiode) is disposed in such a way as to face toward the first surface of a semiconductor substrate. A V-shaped indentation and a V-shaped groove perpendicular thereto are provided on a second surface that is coplanar with the first surface for receiving an end of an optical waveguide. Light exiting the optical waveguide penetrates into intervening substrate material and is deflected by the side of the substrate material toward the indentation, on through the substrate and onto the photodiode. That coupling configuration is also comparatively complicated and involves optical losses.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 197 09 842 A1 discloses a coupling component module which includes a first plastic molded body as a substrate for a plurality of optical waveguides. Beveled end surfaces of the optical waveguides cause a beam deflection onto the optically active zones of a multichannel elecrooptical converter, which is fixed on a second substrate. The two substrates have cooperating alignment measures, in the form of oblique longitudinal surfaces that extend parallel to the optical waveguides and intersect the plane of the optical waveguides. The surfaces create a form lock, and as a result the end surfaces of the ends of the optical waveguides are laterally adjusted relative to the optically active zones. A form-locking connection is one which connects two elements together due to the shape of the elements themselves, as opposed to a force-locking connection, which locks the elements together by force external to the elements.